


stranger

by animatedrapture



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Break Up, Break Up Talk, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Break Up, Toxic Relationship, implied character accident?, what happened to reader?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrapture/pseuds/animatedrapture
Summary: there's nothing in the world that could make suna rintarō cry, not even after you disappeared with the hoodies you borrowed from him.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou x Reader - Relationship, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	stranger

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from tumblr under the same username <3

_"God, you make me so happy, Rintarō," you laugh, throwing your head back as you swung your legs from where you sat, Rintarō looking back at you with a lazy smile—like he's completely content at this moment. Picture perfect._

_"Yeah? You think so?"_

_You snap your head at him, scoffing, yet the smile across your lips remains like it's an omnipresent glow._

_"I could die right here and I'd die happy," you claim, grinning widely at him._

_It's his turn to scowl at your comment, flicking your forehead, "You can't die on me here, dumbass."_

That was Rintarō's form of affection, along with the immediate way his hand finds yours, interlacing your fingers together.

You always loved the way his love came in his affectionate touches; whatever differences you both had pale in contrast to the warmth of his skin on yours. It's those kinds of moments Rintarō had with you that constantly torments him to this day. But for you, in those moments, it was the cold feeling that never could leave your chest in his company.

Your relationship with Rintarō bloomed like a shock—the kind that had the twins' eyebrows furrowing together at the thought of, " _you and Suna_?" But your happiness was once so evident that it crawled up in their spines and whatever doubt they had dissipated like it was never there in the first place. So easily, you were someone who became a person they couldn't separate from Rintarō.

Fact is, Rintarō was— _is_ —convinced you were the one for him, regardless of whether it showed or not. You were _it_ ; the only part of a puzzle that made everything make sense.

That fact didn't ring loud in his actions or his words, he lacked and he knew it. Yet, you did choose to date him knowing what he's like. _Why should he have to change for you?_

He was wrong, though. He knew that now.

_"Where were you?" You ask him, pulling your bottom lip in between your teeth anxiously, your fingers pulling at the seams of your sweater. You've been waiting for hours in his own home—you were supposed to spend the day together._

_"Just places," he shrugs. You look away from him, eyebrows knotting together in the internal conflict washing over you._

_"Rin, c'mon, work with me here, it's like I'm the only one in this relationship," you sigh exasperatedly._

_Rintarō shoots you an annoyed look, "I don't have energy for this right now, yeah?" he answers you, his eyes flickering back to his phone as you sat in front of him, your eyes stinging and heart constricting against your chest._

The thing about Rintarō, unfortunately, is how addictive he is and the needles he poked so carelessly around your heart.

You grit your teeth, bite your tongue, inhale so deeply your lungs might as well give out, _but there was no matching how alone you felt in Rintarō's company._ The chills never fail to run up your body in the coldness of his nonchalance and in the way you could never get him to look at you for long enough.

_As if you weren't worth his time._

Rintarō wonders how many nights you might've lied awake, thinking about how you had him but barely ever felt like you did. He wonders, it's his turn to lie awake at night, thinking about when his warm affection had turned so cold that you started avoiding his touches.

He wonders when his touch started to feel like a stranger to you.

_"Hey," Rintarō greets you, sitting next to you on the couch like always, his hand instinctively moving to hold yours._

_He thinks maybe he should've known, and it should've broken his heart at that moment when you abruptly pulled your hand away as soon as his skin pressed against yours._

_You give him a tight lipped smile as he looks at you confused. He wants to ask why._

_**Maybe he should've** _ **.**

_"I'm sorry, you just surprised me," you scramble to explain as your heart beats out of your chest, yet it beats nothing like it did when he first held your hand._

_"'s cool," he shrugs, bringing his hand inside the pocket of his hoodie. He didn't know he could feel any colder than that._

Rintarō felt like something was missing, yet he couldn't find it in himself to care. Whatever it was, he'd figure it out eventually.

And he did; just not in time.

_"I think this isn't-this isn't working out anymore, Rintarō," you stutter, heart shattering under the weight of your own words._

_There's a single beat of hesitation to Rintarō's gaze and the silence that hangs in the air before he nods, "Yeah. We could still be friends. It's good this is finally over."_

_Your knees felt weak from under you, yet you stood your ground even as the searing pain across your heart settled onto the bottom of your stomach._

It was too late when Rintarō found out that it was your touch that was missing, hollowing his chest as he watched you exhale with relief.

_It was self-destructive, his next words. "Is there anything else, then?"_

_His gaze flickers to your bottom lip, quivering, before meeting your gaze again, you shake your head._

_He nods again. **It's okay, it's not a big deal, it was bound to happen.**_

_"Well uh, can you give my hoodies back?" he asks again, eyeing the hoodie you drowned in. His hoodie. One of the many you had._

_There's a sick satisfaction that covers his aching heart when he sees a tear roll down your cheeks for once._

_"Y-yeah, of course. I'll hand it to you soon enough," you forced a smile._

That's what you said that day—but he never got his hoodies back. He never saw you again after that either.

_It's karma_ , he thinks as he laid awake, staring up at his ceiling and wondering:

_Where could you be?_

It took him a lot of time but the pain that sat against his heart never went away but only increased as every mistake he made nagged at him.

**_Maybe he really didn't deserve to see you again._ **

_"Hey, Rin?"_

_"Hm?" he answers, not even looking up at you. He doesn't see the way your lips curl downwards, or the way your eyes gloss over._

_"W-who was that girl earlier? She was asking for your number, right?" you ask, your voice careful and soft as you try not to let the pain lace your voice._

_Rintarō rolls his eyes, "It was no one, Y/N. It's not a big deal."_

_"Well I just got, got a bit curious cause you gave her your—"_

_He sighs, pursing his lips as he finally looks back at you before answering, "You're being ridiculous overthinking it. Besides, if you weren't so busy talking to 'Samu then you would've met her."_

_You close your eyes shut when he finally looks away from you, bottom lip quivering as you tried to hold your tears back._

_"I-I think I'll go home early today, Rintarō. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_He only hums as you stood on your shaky legs, walking away from him._

Rintarō didn't notice he had started to count the days you were gone. _Out of his reach_.

Much like he was when you were together.

The day after you broke up, he messaged you, asking about the hoodies—and a few days after that, and another, and another—until he could no longer contact you, no longer find you.

Like you had hidden away from him completely.

Rintarō never took himself as some sort of masochist, but as his thoughts lingered on you while he attempted to look for you again, talking to your old friends who insist they haven't heard from you for a long while.

Rintarō had played in his head so many situations when he'd finally see you again. He'd kneel for you if he had to, beg for another chance, _cry in front of you if he had to._

Anything, anything, he'd do just to rid of the hollow space in his chest that you left him with. _Anything just for you to come back to him._

Rintarō was smart, but you were always a few steps ahead of him.

There was nothing that could've prepared him when he sees your face in the crowd after the Olympic match, clad in a professional attire, glowing like you never have before—he feels like he's been punched in the throat as he watches you, smiling while you gripped on a microphone.

You're walking on your way towards him. Every step you took was suffocating for Rintarō, every emotion crashing down on him like ocean waves trying to drown him.

You speak first as you stood in front of him, he's towering over you so much more now, it's only been a year he last saw you, right?

You're interviewing him, you smile like you don't know him and he's looking back at you like he's seen a ghost.

What was he supposed to say? _Why are you here? Where have you been?_

His eyes search for you as he answers your every question, how can you be standing in front of him and speaking like you don't know him? _Was he not and always will be your Rintarō?_

"Lastly, do you plan on settling down soon? You have quite a lot of fans aski—"

"Y/N, don't you remember?" There's desperation in his voice when he finally snaps out of the shock you put him through.

He watches your face contort in confusion, looking so lost all of a sudden.

You stammer, "I-uh-can you-can we cut the camera for a bit?" You ask the camera man from behind you, who nods tentatively, walking away.

"I'm sorry but why are you—?"

There's finally doubt bubbling in his stomach, it feels vile and nauseating. "Y/N?" He asks, like he's trying to confirm it's you.

"Yes, my name is Y/N. Is there something… you need? I just-I just need to do this interview of you," you answer him. He can hear the same kind of apprehensive tone you have, the same voice, same way you spoke, and yet—

"Where did you go, Y/N? I never heard from you back—" he says, agitated. Rintarō was never one to cry, yet there's a sting behind his eyes that's telling him otherwise.

"Look, Su—"

" _Don't you remember me_?" His voice cracks, wanting nothing more than to lace his fingers with yours. "Y/N?"

The desperation in his voice drips like blood to the skin under the pressure of a knife, his heart breaking all over again. Right in front of you.

He hears you sigh, smiling at him in a way he couldn't decipher.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I know you."

Rintarō's knees buckle from under him, your words feeling like a knife to his chest, every memory he had of you running rampant in his mind.

" _I loved you,_ we were—" he starts, his pretty eyes glossing over, reaching his hand out to yours.

It was like that day all over again, you pull your hand away in an instant, avoiding his touch as if he was a stranger.

_"I don't think we were anything, Suna."_

_**Finally, Rintarō feels the stinging of his own tears falling.** _

**Author's Note:**

> does she really doesn't remember him (implied accident/amnesia) or she's really acting like she never knew him?


End file.
